


A path with quirks

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where 80% of the population possess quirks, Class 3-E are shunned for their lack in academic abilities and their so called 'useless quirks'. But no one expected a yellow octopus with multiple quirks to ever come and teach at 3-E.Assassination Classroom in the world of Boku No Hero Academia(Sorry, but there probably won't be many updates as I am currently writing other fanfictions, and I don't particularly have any ideas. So I deeply apologise if you are waiting for this fic to update)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Asano Gakuhou & Karasuma Tadaomi, Midoriya Izuku & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. The indestructable octopus

**Author's Note:**

> I did not come up with these quirks, other than Kayano's but even that one is lame. Credit to the writer of 'To save the world'. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is at stake as an octopus with multiple quirks threatens to destroy the earth. He makes a deal with the government and it's now up to Class 3-E to kill him before March...
> 
> A recreation of Assassination Classroom in the My Hero Academia verse.

Nagisa, a blue haired student with matching blue eyes sighed at his desk, eyes trailing to his green haired friend, Kayano who called him, "Hey Nagisa, look at the moon". The pastel eyed boy angled his face to see the permanent crescent moon. That day where everything started played clear as the sky today. 

* * *

_"How do you do? I'm_ _the_ _being that destroyed your moon. And I'll be your teacher for the next year. I hope we get along", the yellow octopus sang cheerfully. The class blanched, (At least let us butt in in about five or six places!). A suit wearing young man with spiky dark hair spoke from where he stood besides the octopus... "I'm Karasuma from the government", he sighed wearily,"What I'm about to tell you is a national secret. To be frank, I want you to kill this monster"._

_The class gaped. Mimura, a ginger head with mushroom shaped hair, smiled nervously as he spoke shakily, "... Er, what? So that guy is an alien who came to attack us?". The octopus fumed a little, face going red, "How rude! I'll have you know I was born and raised on earth", he shot back._

_Born and raised on earth? Then he was formerly human? Nagisa made a mental note. He listened as the government agents explained the situation, presenting them and giving each of them a rubber knife and gun filled with plastic BBs. The knife was green and rubbery, Nagisa bent it in his small hands and let it snap back to his original form._

_They had to use these weapons to kill the monster before he blew up the moon. 11 months remain..._

* * *

Back at his place, the teacher had left for lunch, his super speed leaving a strong gust of wind and large cloud of dust. The students near the window covered their faces and coughed, "He's going at mach 20, so, er", the raven haired student with small antenna, Isogai, scrunched his face in though.

Hara, a girl with a black ponytail and wider frame finished the thought for him, "It'd be about 10 mins to Sichuan, the home of tofu". Their teacher was going to China for some tofu, and it would only take him minutes. 

As Nagisa took out his own lunch to eat, tall shadows enveloped him. The hefty figures of Terasaka and his gang smirked at him, "Yo Nagisa. We need to talk to you, come out when you've finished", they turned away and left. Terasaka's tail swung slightly behind him, ears twitching and mane as wide as ever. Yoshida's mechanical parts creaked slightly and Muramatsu's ears stayed low. They were, along with Hazama, were the only student's with transformation quirks. 

The blue haired boy frowned and looked at his lunch dejectedly, eating quickly before following them out. The gang listened disgruntledly as he explained what he had gathered so far of his notes, "And what's interesting is that after lunch-", as his excitement grew, he was cut off abruptly by the stronger and taller boy, "I don't care for the details. As long as you know them, the plan will be perfect", the brown haired (with slightly blonde tips at the edge) haired student stood up and walked over to him, a grin present on his face as he leaned in. 

Nagisa felt the matching furs of his mane tickle his face slightly, "What you're going to do, is attack the octopus at his weakest. With this", he held up a small bag, and handed it to Nagisa. "Me? But-", the boy protested to no avail as Terasaka leaned in, "Huh? Don't pretend to be a goody two shoes, Nagisa-kun. We're the E as-in-the-end class. Booted down to the bottom because of our rock bottom grades and useless quirks", he gave the smaller student a wider grin, "There's nothing else but the bounty". 

They walked away laughing, "Don't fail us Nagisa-kun!", Terasaka called. His mates followed behind with smirks, leaving the bluenette to himself. 

Suddenly, the wind pressure sky rocketed as Sensei landed back, "WOAH!", Nagisa raised his hands to protect himself. The octopus teacher had a rocket in his hands. 

"Sensei? Were you ambushed again?", Nagisa asked. The teacher nodded, "They tried over the Pacific, but it was as effective as a pinprick, of not less". 

"It must be tough to be chased all the time", the small student concluded. The yellow octopus shook his head, "Not at all. To me, it's more as though the world acknowledges my strength". The bell ring, and Sensei walked back to class, "Oh! It's time for class". 

Nagisa watched as Sensei walked back eyes blank, he was strong unlike Nagisa and his classmates. He remembered Kensaku-sensei's scowl as he dismissed him to E class.

This teacher probably can't even see me, since he was so weak... Like the rest if E class. Nagisa's small and delicate hands clutched the bag. 

* * *

Sensei had assigned them to write a poem, but his face was slightly pink. He reacted slowly to Kayano's question. This was the time. Nagisa would use his quirk and misdirect Sensei. 

He stood up, projecting a forgettable and harmless aura around him, paper hiding the knife, "Nyu? Already done Nagisa-kun?". The bluenette stopped in front of the teacher, before quickly pulling out a knife and aiming. 

Sensei stopped his hand easily, "Nurufufufu, I told you to be more creative", he chided. His guard was down. **Now was his chance.**

Nagisa jumped forwards with a smoke and linked his arms around Korosensei's neck. "Wha-", Terasaka pressed the trigger. The grenade exploded, firing millions of bbs at high speeds. 

The students raised their arms in protection while the lion boy and his gang, (Minus Hazama) cheered, "Woohoo! That 10 billion yen is all ours!", the largest boy whooped in joy. 

"What did you give Nagisa!?", Kayano demanded. The boy the gave her grin eyes filled with excitement, "Just a toy grenade filled with 300 anti sense bbs and beefed up with gunpowder", he leaned down as the dust settled, intent on the seeing the corpse, "Nothing serious enough. My 10 billion will cover his hospital bills". Terasaka's smile dimmed when he noticed the membrane covering Nagisa, 'What's this membrane? And there's not even a scratch on him?'. True to his words, the pastel haired boy laid unconscious, safely tucked into the membrane, not a hint of a burn on his pale skin.

"It just happens Sensei can molt once every month. It's my ace in the hole", a dark and ominous voice growled from above them. The students snapped tohei heads to the black octopus, face pulled into a snarl. Nagisa sat up, pulling the membrane off him. The fear swirled in his heart. The blue haired student didn't have to look at Korosensei to know, he was furious. 

"You three... Are responsible for this, aren't you", the teacher growled. Saif three students cowered and whimpered, "N-no! It was all Nagisa!". Cowards. But he wasn't one to talk, simply allowing himself to go with their plan. Korosensei left and returned in a blink of an eye, a sack of nameplates in his tentacles. 

"My agreement with the government prohibits me from harming you, but I might just hurt someone else", he held up one, "Your family, friends. Maybe I'll kill everyone but you on this planet", he threatened. And Nagisa wasn't sure whether he was being serious or not. The usually cherry and bright sensei had turned into a dark monster, and the pastel eyed boy knew they had to kill him before the end of March.

"What's with you...", everyone turned to the Terasaka, tail shivering behind him, "What's wrong with using an annoying method to kill an annoying guy!?", he accused, pointing a shaking finger in Sensei's direction. The teacher switched from his monstrous black to the relatively harmless yellow in an instant, "Your idea was brilliant. The execution was even more perfect, and that is all down to Nagisa-kun. The way you carried yourself was excellent, " he placed a tentacle on Nagisa's head, the circles on his face instead of one, 

"And here I thought you were all unable to use your quirks", the students were surprised. "However", his face turned blue with a cross, "None of you looked out for Nagisa-kun - Not even Nagisa-kun himself!", the boy winced. "And that is not acceptable in this class!", the teacher seemed somber as he placed his tentacle over a burned spot on the desk, "The earth will be destroyed by next March. To prevent that, what will you have to do?". Nagisa smiled, "Kill you". 

* * *

Kayano had suggested the name 'Korosensei' from Korosenai. It was a great fit, and Korosensei liked it. On his way home, Nagisa caught the sight of a curly, green haired student who gazed at a notebook in a fountain. Nagisa walked over, and heard the boy mutter, "Idiot, you can't just tell someone to jump off, you would have been charged with my death"< he ground his teeth and picked up the notebook - That was completely ruined - and started to walk off. 

"Wait!", the boy turned around to see Nagisa run over, "Are you okay? Who told you that!". Izuku Was surprised, to think a random stranger would come to him, he forced a smile, "Oh I'm fine. And what do you mean?". He didn't want to burden someone else, but the boy insisted, "You're not. I heard you. You can talk to me, I promise". 

The boy gave him a shaky smile, "It's just, my childhood friend doesn't want me to attend the same high school as him. I mean, he's not wrong, I couldn't pass as a quirkless student", the boy laughed, a tone self deprecating underlining it. Nagisa frowned, "That doesn't mean he should that sort of thing. Being quirkless has nothing to do with it". 

"My name's SHiota Nagisa by the way"< the blue haired boy gace Izuku a sweet smile. "O-oh, I'm Midoriya Izuku... So you're not gonna hate me for being quirkless?", he asked ina weak voice. Maybe he hadn't heard him right, and now he would ... "Of course not. Besides, my quirk isn't anything useful, I can misdirect others about myself but that's it. And because of that, I'm the bottom of my school", thought things are changing. 

"That's still better than being quirkless, and I;m sure your quirk isn't useless. There are plenty of things to be done", Izuku muttered on and on about Nagisa's quirk, to which the said student sweatdropped. For a while the two spoke, and Nagisa came to realise how grateful he was for having a quirk, if Izuku's experiences were anything to tell. After they exchanged numbers, Nagisa gave the boy a quick hug snsd left.

He needed to get home before his mother told him off, so he rushed home. Though luckily he didn't become the target of the sludge, he ended up leaving Izuku alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my own tastes, the Pro heroes and Karasuma are younger. Again the age gap between gim and Irina creeped me out, and I don't ship it as much but gotta try to stay cannon. Besides this is trash and i ebt no one will actually leave a kudos, but I hope you enjoy. Same for my other trash.  
> Karasuma, Hawks and Cementoss: 23yrs  
> Aizawa and other Pro heroes:26 yrs (Except All Might, Endeavour and the older ones),


	2. The sludge incident and baseball time

Nagisa watched in horror as the news played, and as Izuku ran in to save the boy trapped within the green villain, _What was he thinking?!_. The incident was quickly resolved by All Might, and Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself to enjoy the spectacle that was the symbol of peace. He went to school the next day, where Sugino had asked for info for an assassination attempt. 

The baseball freak had decided to use his quirk and threw a very fastball at Korosensei. Much to his chagrin, it was still mich to slow for the mach 20 teacher. Sugino had seemed very bummed out, but Nagisa could tell his motivation for baseball was dwindling. At lunch he sat alone, lunch unopened. Nagisa wanted to speak with him but he needed to hand an assignment in beforehand. 

The boy noticed Sugino and Korosensei talking. _Was he giving him a talking for his assassination attempt?_ Nagisa hurried out. The sight before him smacked him like a bat. "Wait! sensei!". The octopus was holding Sugino in his tentacles. He put the student down, "Sugino-kun, you were trying to copy the league pitcher Arita-kun, is that right? Your stance is almost identical". The boy nodded, "With your body that won't be possible". Nagisa felt the anger bubble within, Sugino besides him shocked, "Why? Why can you be so sure? Is it because we're the end class? So because we're the bottom of the pack we shouldn't even try!?".

"Nagisa..", the black haired boy was touched that Nagisa would go that far, but he didn't think he really had it in him. "No, of course. It's because i went to check for myself", he held up a newspaper with the pitcher in the same position as Sugino. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?". Korosensei cried tears of joy and held up a signature - could one really call it that? It was more of a 'get away from me!' message - "I even got his signature", the yellow octopus addressed Sugino directly as he told him the potential he had. 

The baseball freak smiled and flexed his elbow, "And might I add your assassination attempt was lovely this morning. Especially your use of your quirk. Though unfortunately, you are forbidden from using your quirk". Sugino grinned, "Doesn't matter, I'll train using my talent". Korosensei smiled and nodded, As he returned to the classroom, Nagisa followed, "Wait sensei!", Nagisa followed after and handed his assignment in, "Did you go to New York just to give Sugino advice". 

Korosensei graded his work at top speed as he spoke, "Of course. He's my student, I needed to give him some advice". The bluenette sweatdropped at the extra question, but nonetheless smiled. 

"A promise huh... I wonder to who", he whispered into the air as he walked home. 

* * *

"Izuku-kun!!!", the bushy haired. shy boy startled at his name, "Nagisa-kun?". Nagisa smiled as he ran up to his new friend, enveloping him in a hug, "Are you okay? You were amazing yesterday! But so reckless too!", he chided and praised. Izuku blushed and sheepishly rubbed his head, "I'm okay thank you. And I was saved by All Might too! I couldn't ask for more". Izuku seemed more excited than before eyes shining, Nagisa noticed. He kept quiet though, not wanting to pry.

 _'_ _I even became the successor for One for all, I better get going though'._ "I'm sorry Nagisa-kun, I have to go now. But I promise to keep in check. Thanks for worrying about me", the green eyed student held up his phone, "We can text tonight?".

Nagisa nodded, waving as he walked in the opposite direction. The sun set as the the bluenette grinned, _'I'm glad he's happier now'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Known quirks so far, (Again these aren't mine other than Kayano's)  
> Nagisa: Misdirection


	3. Asano Gakuhou, the chairman

The students watched Korosensei from afar, "He's making scones from ice in the north pole", Isogai told them, knife in hand. Maehara scowled, "Damn, that guy goes to the north pole like a trip to the convenience store", he growled. The class president sighed, "Remember the plan", he took his gun and merged it with his knife. The green knife was protruding from the end of the BB gun. 

"Korosensei!", the octopus teacher turned to his students who skipped over with bright smiles, "Let us have some ice scones too!", Yada called with a sweet smile on her face. Korosensei felt joy grow from his heart, tears leaking from his eyes, "Oh, my students have finally opened their hearts to me". They took out their knives and weapons as their smiles became evidently forced, "With such killer bloodlust!"

They plunged their knives into the blanket, but suddenly felt the rubber knife disappear from their hands. Kataoka turned to see Korosensei with a smug smile, "But your attempt was a little too obvious. Your smiles were too forced", Korosensei told them, holding the white cloth that housed their weapons, "So how about you use those flowers to brighten your faces". 

The students startled at the pretty roses in their hands. Pink mixed with yellow like a sunset on a green stem. "Hey! Korosensei, are these the flowers we've been growing on our flowerbed?!", the grey haired girl demanded, eyes white with rage. "Nyuyah!?", Korosensei panicked. Yada covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes, "How horrible. We spent so long growing those", she started sobbing. 

Isogai sweatdropped, watching as their teacher apologised and replanted some new bulbs, "Is that really the creature that's gonna blow up the earth?", the gn=inger head asked skeptically besides him. 

The ravenette shook his head, "This'll be a long year."

* * *

The office was small and dark, the only light from the windows dimly shined through, "As you know, I'll be starting as E class's assistant head teacher, as well as their P.E instructor. Fear not, I do have a valid teaching license", the man before them was shrouded in the shadows, chair turned to them, "Do as you wish".

Karasuma nodded, turning away to leave until the principal's voice called, "Oh, I would like to talk about something with you, Karasuma-san before you leave". The agent nodded to Tsuruta who looked wary. The other agent left, and closed the door with a quiet click. "What is it you need from me?"

"I would simply like to ask why you decided to go to the government when you graduated as the best student from U.A, you could have certainly become a great hero. Especially with your quirk, I remember watching you at the sports festival. It was truly outstanding to get first place three years in a row".

Karasuma swallowed thickly, "There were some... Circumstances that did not help my situation. I did want to become a hero, but I don't believe that'll happen soon", he sighed. Asano narrowed his eyes, "Your father was a villain, I see. That certainly wouldn't help your case", he smiled - though to his credit, it didn't seem condescending, "Well, goodluck". 

"Thank you", he bowed and walked out.


End file.
